Death isnt everything
by Strawberry-miow
Summary: But hes supposed to be dead...isnt he? Faces from the past haunting the present, or so Kel thinks, but what if they turn out to be real? How are they still there after death? But more importantly…why? KxJ!


__

AN: Hey guys, this is my first Kel and Joren fanfiction, I usually prefer our favourite lady knight with sergeant Domitan but I felt like a change ^_~ Anyway, this is just the prologue, please let me know what you think!! Should I bother writing this or just pretend it never happened? Hehe

SUMMARY: "But he's supposed to be dead…isn't he?" Faces from the past haunting the present, or so Kel thinks, but what if they turn out to be real? How are they still there after death? But more importantly…why? K/J!! 

****

Death isn't everything…

By strawberry_miow

__

Prologue - Faces from the past

It was cool outside, the wind whispering silent words to the plants draped through the gardens. The sun was lying low in the dusky sapphire sky, marred with a few clouds here and there - minus the silver lining. Not many people were in the training grounds that day, a couple of men having a friendly barter of moves and a few new squires. It was one of those days that just felt…blah, as if the whole world was crumbling and raining down on it's remains. Unbalanced…

Kel sighed as she looked out of her window. She missed New Hope and the refugees she had befriended. She missed the world outside of Corus, sad as that sounded. She missed the _excitement…_But she had little choice. She had been instructed to stay there for at least a few months, the war was in between stages and it was the central figure to both expected attack premises. Apparently they needed her, _but what about what I need? _She mused to herself, frustrated. 

__

I've been sitting around for weeks now…she thought, _Surely if they were going to attack they would have done so already. The scanrans aren't exactly known for their patience in battle, more so for their vicious rapport with the fight. _She let out a deep exhale of breath, _Once again I disagree with the king…I wonder if the lioness ever felt so worthless? _

It was tough for them right then. Stuck in the middle of a could-be war with no clue whatsoever as to what they were expected to do…aside from sitting around waiting for the war call of course. The days were long, full of what-ifs and maybes and the nights were even longer, sleepless and disturbed with ears pricking up waiting for the signal. Of course, it never came. That would just be whimsical of course. So, day in and day out they sat, most in their rooms, with fatigue worse than that of the commoners. 

Kel walked over to her desk and began finishing the letter to her parents back in Mindelan…

__

I don't regret for a minute becoming a knight, coming here or anything yet at the moment I feel as if a knight's work has became that of a court lady's. Sitting around and looking pretty, feeling totally worthless while war is brewing around us. I feel like I should be doing something yet we have strict orders not to take any action until called upon. I just wish they would hurry up about it. For the first time in Mithros knows how long I am actually asking for a war…How can I have changed so much in so little time? I just wish…

She trailed off, letting her pencil fall to the desk. She cast her eyes out of the window once more, her heart speeding up as she saw it. Again. 

A young man, nineteen - maybe twenty at most with the palest of blonde hair walking through the training grounds. She stood up and walked to her window for a closer look, yes, indeed he was handsome enough. From what she could tell his eyes were as fair as everything else about him. He was dressed in Tortallan colours and carrying a sword. Kel watched with interest as he began some sort of routine with the blade, lots of intricate jabs and slashes at an invisible opponent. He stroked a lock of hair from his face and she gasped. She would recognise that face anyway, it had, after all, haunted her for most of her years as a page. But if it was him…..

"It…it can't be" she murmured to herself, rooted to the spot in shock, "But he's supposed to be dead…isn't he?" 


End file.
